Return of the Phantom
by Wickinoodles
Summary: Christine has left Erik's lair with Raoul and left Erik heart broken. She loves Raoul but something about him makes her feel odd at times. Christine's life on the outside seems happy and normal but inside she feels like she is missing something. Now that Erik is gone who will she run to when things start to get crazy? Christinex? Sorry for the bad summary r&r please and thank you!


**Remember Chick-a-dees I own nothing Phantom related at all and (unfortunately) never will. I do however own my plot and original characters (that you have yet to see obviously). I hope you like my new version of this story I started a little after Christmas and hope you give me wonderful reviews on what you like and dislike. Enjoy.**

_Prologue_

"Come Christine!" Raoul yelled "We must not be here when the mob comes after the Phantom!" Raoul grabbed my hand and we ran to the boat. When we got to the boat Raoul jumped in first then extended a hand to help me in. So much was running through my mind. I looked down at the ring on my finger and knew I had to go back.

"Raoul wait. I must do one last thing." I started running back to Erik's lair

"Christine no" Raoul yelled after me, "You will surely be killed!"

I kept running until I saw him. He was holding a toy money with symbols as it played a familiar tune. Erik began to sing to the melody, his voice was so full of heartbreak and sorrow my eyes began to fill with tears. I slowly walked into the line of his vision. He looked up at me with a broken tearstained face. "Christine, I love you" he sang softly.

I lost all control of my emotions with those four simple words. Staggering toward him with tears in my eyes I somehow managed to get the ring off of my finger. I grabbed Erik's hand and gently placed the ring inside. Erik slowly opened his hand to reveal the ring; he slowly dropped to his knees and lightly grabbed my hand. "Christine I love you" he repeated, chocking on his own words.

I slowly knelt down and brought his hand to my lips and placed a soft kiss on it. I got up and slowly walked away, glancing back once to see the immense sorrow in his glowing yellow eyes. When I got back to the boat I saw Raoul was still waiting for me, he was looking around frantically. His face changed from one of great worrying to one of great relief when he caught sight of me. I got into the boat and as we started to row away I could feel his eyes on me. I slowly turned around to see Erik's cloaked figure at the edge of the lake. As I turned around Raoul placed a small kiss on my forehead.

* * *

><p>"Raoul did we do the right thing?" I asked feeling a bit guilty<p>

"Christine he told us to leaven him."

"But what about the mob-" I started

"Whatever happens to that monster is what he deserves darling."

"Raoul how could you say that!? Erik was a kind compassionate man."

"Oh yes, how could I forget? He was _so _compassionate when he murdered Buquet" Raoul said bitterly "Why are you defending that monster?"

"Raoul he was my guide and guardian! How can you talk of my angel in such a way?"

"Christine," Raoul sighed deeply "he was never you angel. Just a cold hearted killer who deceived you and took advantage of you."

"But Raoul"

"No buts Little Lotte, we have much more important things to talk about. I was thinking perhaps wedding plans."

"I suppose we should talk about wedding arrangements." I said, but I couldn't stop thinking about my angel and how Raoul was saying such horrible things about him.

"I expect us to marry within two weeks."

"Within two weeks!" I gasped

"Do you not love me enough to marry me as soon as possible?"

"I do, I just don't know why we have to rush things with Erik gone."

"Very well my dear. When do you think would be best to join in matrimony?"

"Three months." I said firmly

"Why should we wait so long sweetheart?" Raoul had clearly not expected me to say that. He stayed composed on the outside but I could see easily through this façade.

"You are my sunlight and warmth, so what better time to get married than in early summer?"

Raoul smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "Genius my dear. Simply genius."


End file.
